Someone Like You?
by LyannaPendragon23
Summary: Princess Rolena is unlike anyone Merlin ever met; but he is still deceiding if that is a good thing or bad. Is Gwen truely Arthur's one true love and Camelot's once and future Queen? What exactly happened between Rolena and Arthur in the past and will it effect the future of Camelot? Arthur/OC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin ...or Arthur -pouts-

**A.N.:** Hello potential readers! This is my new Merlin story i really really hope you like it. If you do please review/alert/favorite. I am on the fence on this one but I want all of your thoughts! I also want to let you know this takes place season3 and season 4. Yes Arthur and Gwen are together BUT the episode Queen of Hearts never happened. Also just as a little tidbit I do see Natalie Dormer being my OC Princess Rolena just with a more curvier shape and of course wilder hair. Again please tell me your thoughts if you want the next chapter!

Merlin was antsy. How could he not be when his "master" was fidgeting? Yes the great all mighty crown prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon was acting nervous. For what reason he did not know but he did know it was eating them both up alive. It all started after the battle, Morgana was overthrown and vanished…everything was slowly going to routine. Arthur was taking more of his father's responsibilities due to King Uther's state of mind. A few day ago Arthur was at his father's desk sorting through piles and piles of parchment one caught his eye in particular. Actually it was the seal on the letter that caught his attention…it was two swords forming an 'x' in front of the moon and stars. Arthur stared at the parchment for hours; Merlin did everything he knew to break Arthur out of his strange (even for him) behavior but to no avail. He even set himself up for a couple insults from the dazed prince but again no avail. After much time and Arthur meeting his father, he confessed why he was in such a state; the princess of Stasrsendale was arriving to Camelot in less than two days. Merlin did not understand the big deal, granted now might not be the best time but Camelot has had royal guests before…why is this princess so different?

Gaius explained some of the confusion to Merlin…. The princess of Stasrsendale father was a great friend to King Uther and her deceased mother was childhood friends with Arthur's mother Igraine. She had one sibling an older brother who was a great warrior and much like his father. In the land of Stasrsendale, men and women were absolute equals, women were known as fierce warriors and the princess was no exception. Gaius told Merlin a quite amusing antidote of Arthur as a child learning the "hard" way on treating the blah treasured princess with respect.

"If she is some great fighter why isn't she with her brother and father?" Merlin wondered out loud.

"That my boy is peculiar, if my old mind serves me correctly she never backed down on a challenge" Gaius answered "my guess from previous experience interactions with princess was that she would not back down only if she was forced by her beloved father."

"I still don't see why Arthur is acting so strange; he barely even acknowledges me or Gwen!" Merlin admitted perplexed by his friend's actions.

"I am sure the prince has his reasons," Gaius cryptically said before he ordered Merlin to do some errands; hopefully distracting the young man from his never ending questions. The two days went by quickly for everyone, with Arthur demanding the castle be spotless. Everything had to be perfect for this "princess". Arthur seemed to be everywhere at once ordering the knights to have their armor polished to the maids airing out the quarters that Merlin had never seen used. From the gossip of the servants these chambers use to be the Princess Rolena's favorite quarters when she visited Camelot and only she ever used it. Merlin could not understand this fuss over one royal, which only made him anticipate meeting her even more. Especially if this lady made the suppose 'big bad' Prince Arthur nervous. He caught him all the time inspecting her chambers making sure everything was clean and satisfactory sometimes he even caught the prince sitting on the huge bed in the room deep in thought fiddling with the chain around his neck. Merlin always asked Arthur what was so special about the "girly necklace" he never took off for as long as he knew him, but was only answered with either a tongue slashing or a barking of orders. On the morning of the supposed arrival of the Princess, Merlin caught the Prince once again near her chambers but this time with deep sapphire roses at full bloom in his hand.

"What is behind your back?" Merlin questioned Arthur who was

"Flowers? Are they for Gwen?" Merlin integrated the prince "I didn't know you had romantic bone in your body"

"These are none of you business Mer-Lin" Arthur answered trying to hide the beautiful blue roses behind his back. Merlin rolled his eyes as he continued on the hallway stopping at the end to glance at his master making his way inside the mystery princess chambers with the said flowers. Yes, Merlin was certain this Princess was going to shake things up in his little world; the only thing he was not certain about was if this would be a good thing.

Arthur rounded up his closest knights to stand behind him as he waited for the princess's party. Merlin stood by Gwen who was looking nervously at Arthur as he stared at the horizon, the peasants and commoners of Camelot have heard of the princess coming and gathered behind the knights eagerly awaiting sign of this woman.

"This princess sure is popular here" Merlin whispered to Gwen who just gave him a small smile.

"I am sure you will see why she is so popular as soon as you speak to her" Gwen assured him "She was always so good to me when she would visit Morg-err her"

"So she is not another Vivian?" Merlin questioned, his interest peaking again.

"Oh goodness no, but she is a little unconventional" Gwen answered "not that it is a bad thing though plus she is quite beautiful, they say the most beautiful in the land"

"Wow, you knew her well" Merlin answered taking in all the information.

"Yes and no, she was good friends with Mor- Morgana and constantly with Arthur" Gwen looked a sad at the thought of her past Mistress.

"Pshh the prat seems at wits end lately" Merlin whispered only to be hushed at the distant sound of horses approaching. A small group of eight looked to be fast approaching the Prince all in what seemed to be rags.

"Where is the princess? We had an understanding she would be with this party." Arthur questioned his voice cracking at the word 'princess'.

The scattered party looked behind them at what looked like a small boy with clothes way too big for him got off his horse. His face looking down as he walked closer to Arthur until he fell in a deep and graceful curtsey. Arthur and the rest of the party looked confusing at the "boy" until he raised his face and took off the oversized red cap. To much surprise a long elegant reddish brown braid poured out of the hat with a few curls framing a beautiful fair face smudged with dirt and grime looked at the prince. Arthur was entranced, she was more beautiful than he remembered and that meant pure trouble. Long ago he had forgotten the lure of her soft face. For only Rolena could look pure, innocent and wild at the same time. She gave a small smile as she gazed at Arthur, he changed greatly from what she could recall, her heart clenched a tad but she eagerly tried to push down the emotions trying to spill out. Those emotions would only cause trouble and she was here for a mission not to rekindle old flames that died so long ago.

"Prince Arthur, on behalf of my family and people we thank you and all of Camelot for taking us in, in our time of need" the princess's voice rang in everyone ears. It was clear to anyone that she was a princess despite her rags by her voice, strong and firm but still feminie with a clear note of compassion and sincerity. The small crowd clapped as Rolena held out her hand for Arthur to shake. Arthur stared at her hand for a few seconds then grasped it tightly in his. He marveled on how small and delicate it was yet he could still feel scars of a warrior on it. Rolena just smiled what she liked to call her "perfect princess smile" at the people around her, ignoring the feeling that was brought up by the hand of the man in front of her. Arthur's mouth went upwards as he realized that the princess was putting on a show. Well two can play that game.

"My Princess Rolena it is not only Camelot's honor to have you here in our lands but simply a pleasure" he announced loudly beaming a smile not only to Rolena (who was far to busy scolding herself because of the blush at the word 'my') but to his people; he proceeded to lead the princess towards the castle missing the looks of uncertainty on a certain handmaiden.

"I must admit I was expecting to see your father, the King, milord" Rolena confessed to Arthur who was walking right next to her. Begging his eyes to stare up front and not at the princess who stole his heart long ago. "Get a hold of your self he scolded to himself "you have Gwen now, yes nice, safe Gwen. You love Gwen right?!"

"I am sorry to disappoint you Milady, I am a poor substitute for my father. "He responded trying to sound emotionless. Rolena simply rolled her eyes; she had forgotten how easy it was to hurt the princes' pride.

"I never said I preferred your father, your highness but if you continue with your childish behavior I am afraid I must change my mind" she replied her mouth turning to an impish grin. Merlin coughed down a chuckle as Arthur's eye widens. For a second he was jumped backwards, and he saw a young girl with wild curls falling down her back beaming at him with love and mischief in her glowing turquoise eyes.

"How little you changed princess" Arthur stumbled; determined for her not to see her effect on him.

"No, prince much has changed" she replied back staring at his sapphire eyes.

Merlin was amazed on how this princess Rolena held herself. She definitely was a beauty that matched even Morganas but not in the traditional sense. She had an air of nobility but with no snobbery. She matched Arthur toe for toe. Her presence was electrifying, and welcoming. He continued to evaluate the princess until she slightly turned around to look straight into his eyes he noticed a cheeky glint in her own. His heartbeat raced and his head felt like it had a blood rush as the princess voice entered his head. "Hello Emerys."

**~Reviews are greatly wanted/needed!~**


End file.
